A Story About Bonnie
by Tiigerliily
Summary: Yeah, my first story at Fanfiction! This is a story about Bonnie. It's about how she feels about Kim's reputation... and how she tries to ruin it! If you review, could you please tll me if my grammar is right? I'm not a native speaker of English you know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Bonnie is jealous

It was 19:00 (or 7 p.m. ) when Bonnie arrived home. She just had cheerleader practice and it had been terrible. They gave the lovely little Kimmie all the attention. Like she was invisible! 'Kimmie, you're hair is so cute!' 'Kimmie, you're the best team captain ever!' 'Kim, would you like to come to my party next weekend?' 'Hey Kim, listen, I think that new guy has a crush on you! You lucky girl, he's such a cutie!'

Yeah, Bonnie remembered that. She remembered it exactly. She had a sigh. She decided to take a shower and then finish her homework.

Bonnie stepped into the shower. Still she had a lot of self-pity. She decided to use her favourite shampoo. The girl on the bottle had beautiful red hair, like Kim. It reminded her of what one of the girls said. She still remembered everything. Kim was always the centre of the attention. Bonnie was pretty popular to, but Kim was like their queen. Bonnie was supposed to be their queen!

''I think I know how I can make this come to an end.'' That's what she said but nobody had listen. Nobody was home.

Bonnie walked over to her room. She opened one of the drawers in her desk. There it was, a barely used notebook. It was pink and fluffy, kind of cute, but very childlike. Her mom gave it her when she was like seven, more then eight years ago and she only used the three first pages! She wasn't much a writer, she didn't have the time. She ripped the little story out and started writing.

_Mission: Destroy Kimmie's confidence_

That was funny. Usually Kim was the one with missions. Bonnie continued:

_Things I hate about her:_

_She is prettier than me_

_She is popular_

_She is a hero_

_She is really good at cheerleading_

_She is really smart_

_Boys like her better than me._

That was list was way too small, but that were the main reasons. She started to make another list.

_Compliments they gave her today:_

_Kim, you're hair is so cute!_

_Kimmie, you're the best team captain ever!_

_Kim, would you like to come my party next weekend? (Okay, I know, that isn't really a compliment but she didn't ask me!)_

_Hey Kim, listen, I think that new guy has a crush on you. You lucky girl, he's such a cutie!_

A brilliant idea popped up in Bonnie's head. All the compliments that they gave Kim were true… So far. They wouldn't in the future!

_Mission 1.1: You're hair is cute!_

What could she do to ruin Kim's hair? It was long and shiny and it had a beautiful red colour… Right! The colour… It fitted Kim so well… What if it turned… green or something? No, that wouldn't be a good idea. They would say: 'Oh Kim, you're SO cool! I wish I dared to dye my hair green! And it fits with your eyes…'

No, not green. What about… blonde. It would make Kim look trashy and it wouldn't fit her skin colour! Then they would say: 'Kim, why did you do that, it was used to be so beautiful and unique! I thought you wasn't that Barbie-doll-kind-of-girl!' Brilliant! But how?

Maybe Kim would take a shower after the cheer-lesson. Then she would wash her hair too. She could replace Kim's regular shampoo for some coloured shampoo... But she had to be careful.

_What to do:_

_Replace Kim's regular shampoo for coloured shampoo._

How could she do that without being caught? If she gets caught she would totally loose her reputation!

Maybe she could replace it when everyone was busy with the new yell. She could say that she needed to go to the toilet. But if only she would go to the toilet it would be to obvious. Luckily as Bonnie was, she knew that Stacy, the girl who said Kim was the best team captain ever, was in her 'period'. She told the team today. Tomorrow they had a 3-hour training, because of the Great Cheer Competition that was coming. Yes, tomorrow would be the perfect day!


	2. Chapter 2: Shampoo Business

Chapter 2: Shampoo business

It was a beautiful Wednesday. Okay, actually it was rainy and cold but to Bonnie it was beautiful 'cause this would be the day Kim would lose her beautiful hair colour.

The cheer-team was practicing in the school's gym for like an hour when Stacy said: ''Oh dear, I think I'll better go to the toilet!''

Bonnie smiled. Perfect, Stacy. You're so useful!

Half an hour later she said: ''I believe I have to go to the toilet too. I'll be right back!''

Bonnie walked out the gym. She hurried to the dressing room and grabbed her backpack. The shampoo was in it, Perfect Blonde. After that she searched in Kim's backpack. A shampoo called Be Precious was in it. There was only one problem... the label! Oh my God, thought Bonnie, I forgot that. What to do now? Throw Be Precious away and fill the bottle with Perfect Blonde? Bonnie decided that it was the only thing she could do if she wanted to ruin Kim's image.

At the gym the cheerleaders waited for Bonnie. It took long.

''What the hell is Bonnie's problem, she let us wait way too long!'' a girl called Jennifer said.

''We'll give her two minutes'' said Kim 'if she won't come we'll go on without her.''

One minute later Bonnie appeared. ''Hello girls' she said. ''You guys look angry!''

''Of course we do'' said Kim. ''We've been waiting like fifteen minutes for you!''

My dear God, thought Bonnie, this must be suspicious! I need to made up something, fast... Yeah, I think I know what to say.

''I'm so sorry, Kimmie. Well, the thing is, I went to the dressing room to get my... hairbrush and I saw a woman there. She had a green skin tone , just like that assistant of your enemy and she was looking in your backpack. I found it suspicious so I spied her but I couldn't see a thing. I'm sorry. You must be very thankful, Kim, I risked my life for you. She almost caught me!''

''Shego!'' said Kim. ''That nasty bitch! I can't believe it! I must get my Kimmunicator and call Wade. He'll know what to do. I'm sorry girls. Training is over.''

The girls were annoyed. First they had to wait very long for Bonnie to come and after that Kim decided to stop the training. How could they ever win that competition?

Kim hurried to the dressing room. She grabbed her Kimmunicator. ''Wade, do you know where Shego is?''

Wade appeared on the little screen.

''I absolutely have no idea Kim. I can't find her on the radar.''

''Could you scan my backpack and have a look if there is any spy-equipment or a bomb?''

Wade scanned the backpack. He couldn't find anything like that. And the shampoo wasn't suspicious, shampoo is shampoo, it wasn't toxic or something, so he didn't notice it was Perfect Blonde.

''Everything seems to be normal, Kim. Could we check the security camera's?''

''There aren't any security camera's anymore. This is a girl dressing room Wade!''

''Okay, well, then I think you can go home. Whatever Shego was doing here, it wasn't very dangerous. I'll keep an eye on her, this was suspicious. Be careful.''

Kim still had a feeling something was wrong. Well, she thought, I'll better take a shower and get out of here soon.

Fifteen minutes after that the team heard a very loud scream.

''NO! NO, THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! SO THIS IS WHAT SHEGO WAS DOING HERE!''

They checked out what happened to Kim. She was blond.

Bonnie was really happy she made it without being caught. The only problem was that Kim didn't look that bad with blond hair...

''Wow, Kimmie!'' said a girl called Angela. ''I just love your new look! Do you think blond suits me too?''

''Yes Kim!'' said Stacy. ''Now you're a blonde, like me!''

Kim looked shy and blushed. ''Well'' she said ''it's not what I'm used to...'' She looked in the mirror. ''I think I may like it.''

Bonnie was shocked. She actually liked it, and so did the other girls!


	3. Chapter 3: Another Plan

**Chapter 3: Another Plan**

Bonnie was very disappointed. She worked really hard for it. It was the first time in her life she worked hard for something. It was not her style. She arrived home and decided to grab her notebook. She started to write:

_Mission failed! They liked her hair, even blond! I didn't expect that! At least I haven't been caught..._

She had to make another plan. She looked at the compliments-list again. The second thing on the list was that Kim was the best team captain ever. How could she ruin that? Become a better team captain than Kim was? That would be only possible for a Possible! Or... make Kim fail in her work? That sounded more Bonnie-ish! Only... how?

There was a big cheer-competition coming soon. What if Kim did a very bad job and made the Mad Dogs end least? Only... how, again?

Kim was the most important cheerleader of them all. If she screwed something up, the whole act would go wrong. The thing is, Kim never screws something up. Never.

Or, maybe she would if she were tired. Really, really tired.

What if Kim had a mission the night before the big competition? A really hard mission, so hard she would almost die! She heard a little voice in her head: ''Bonnie, that's NOT nice!''

''Screw you, voice!'' she said. ''I AM not nice.''

''Oh my God'' said someone who stepped into her room. It was Bonnie's older and prettier sister, Eve. ''Are you talking to yourself? Go and see a doctor, girl!''

''Go away Eve!'' shouted Bonnie and she tried to hide the notebook. ''This is MY room!''

''I only want my new sweater back. You know, the pink one. I want to wear it tonight, I'm going to the cinema with my new crush.''

''But it's Wednesday! Mommy said you can't go out during a weekday. And about your sweater'' she continued ''I don't have it. Go and ask Bella, go away, go, go, GO AWAY NOW!''

Eve was already gone. She was running to Bella's room. Bella was the other sister of Eve and Bonnie, she was the brains of the family. Eve was the beauty, Bella was the brains, and Bonnie... Bonnie was used to be the sweetest girl when she was younger, but because of her bitchy sisters who bullied her all the time, she became bitter. Now she wasn't any better than her sisters.

She looked at her cell phone. She always checked her messages when she was sad. She had 3 messages.

_Is it tru kim dyet her hair blonde and t loox rlly gd? so cool! – brick_

So everyone, even Brick knew about it. Great. And now Brick liked Kim better than her! She didn't even reply, this made her really angry. There was a message from a girl called Valery too.

_Dontcha think Sinan is a cutie? XXX –Valery_

Sinan was that new guy. He had a crush on Kim, that was true, she could see that. It was that look in his eyes. She was sure Kim noticed it too. All Bonnie knew about him was that he was from Turkey and extremely hot.

There was only one message left. It looked like spam. Still Bonnie decided to open it. It wasn't really what she expected, but it made her day.

_Do YOU hate Kim Possible too? With her stupid website and her stupid ''Kim Possible, she can do anything'' quote? Then this is the perfect site for YOU! . ! _

_Visit us! Don't forget it!_

_Dr. Drakken_

Bonnie was really surprised, but really pleased too. And it was kind of funny. Finally someone who understands her! Amazing! Kim Possible, she can't do anything! Ha! Perfect! She couldn't wait to see it.

She started up her computer. When she was connected with the internet she browsed to the site.

First she saw a big picture of Kim. It was a really pretty picture, accept the fact someone sketched a mustache on her. Below the picture was written: _Kim Possible, she can't do anything. _That seemed to be the quote of the site.

The picture disappeared. There was a text.

_Dear visitor of my very 'cool' website,_

_Hello! My name is doctor Drakken. I've send every single enemy of Kim a message by phone, even that cheerleader. Hello cheerleader! _

_This site is exactly like Kim's site. If you need help, just mail me! . The thing is, I only could offer you help to eliminate Kim Possible! Muahahahaahha! Oh, I'm sorry, that's my evil laugh. Just mail me. I will help you, I promise!_

*lather and rinse obey!*

Bonnie heard the Drakken rap. It was something about shampoo. It was a huge hit, a few months ago.

The site looked a little pathetic. The fake mustache Kim, the stupid song... She wasn't sure if this could help her. Probably don't. Still, she could send that Drakken-guy an E-mail.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Mission (K)impossible_

_Hello Dr. Drakken,_

_I'm wondering, could you please plan something really evil at the night before The Great Cheer Competition? Keep Kim busy, and hurt her as much as you can, but don't kill her, I want to see her suffering. _

_Greetings from Bonnie! _


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Cheer Competition

Chapter 4: The Big Cheer Competition

It had been a few days ago Bonnie mailed with Drakken. She hoped he'd keep his promises!

Tonight was the night before the Great Cheerleader Competition. Bonnie decided to relax and slow down. She watched MTV and ate some popcorn. Kim had other business to attempt to...

...

It was eight in the morning when Bonnie deceived a phone call from Mr. Barkin. She kind of knew what she was going to hear and smiled in an evil way.

''Hello, it's Bonnie speaking?''

''Hello Bonnie. It's me, Mr. Barkin. I have terrible news for you...''

A short silence.

''You know, the best team captain ever, the girl we all love, the girl who was going to lead us to victory... She's in the hospital. She had a mission last night, a terribly dangerous mission. She fell from a building. She broke her leg, she was lucky it was the only thing she broke... Poor little girl.''

Bonnie was SO happy! She felt a little guilty at the same time, she never wanted Kim to get hurt, but she just ignored that feeling. After all, it was Kim's own fault she fell from a building, wasn't it? It could have happened in any other mission...

''Oh no, that poor girl'' she said. ''I... I don't know what to say! And... what about the Cheer Competition today? In like 2 hours we're supposed to be there! But we can't make it without Kim! She is the best team captain ever!''

Yes, Bonnie knew she was a great actress.

''Bonnie, you're the second best cheerleader. I think our team still can win... If YOU replace Kim and lead the team to victory! Will you do that, please, I know it's a great responsibility but I and the team would be so thankful...''

Things were getting better and better for Bonnie! She never expected this. She just thought Kim would survive without injuries, but be so tired that she screwed the whole act up and would be embraced near hundreds of people.

She knew it would be very hard to replace Kim, but she was a really good cheerleader and she was very flattered Barkin asked HER to sit in for Kim. If the team would win, Bonnie would be the first team captain ever who had made the Mad Dogs win in The Great Competition... She'd really like that honor.

''Well... I would love to do that, but wouldn't Kim be sad if someone replaced her?''

Barkin smiled at the other side of the line. Bonnie was such a sweet girl! Girls like her were very rare these days.

''Kim would be really happy if the Mad Dogs win. Come on, Bonnie. Make Kim proud!''

''Okay Mr. Barkin. I'll do it.''

...

It was 10:00 (10 a.m.). The team just had arrived in The Coliseum, the gym where the competition would be. The girls was shocked about what happened to Kim, accept for Bonnie but she pretended she was the most shocked of all.

''I heard Drakken and Shego did that to her!''

''No, it must have been Monky Fist.''

''Or the Scottish guy!''

''No, I heard she fell from a building!''

''I don't care, Kim is in the hospital, she didn't deserve that. She is the sweetest girl I know.''

''How could we ever win without Kim? I mean, Bonnie is great, but Kim was like... our Lucky Star, something like that.''

''Girls!'' said Bonnie. ''Could I please... say something?''

The other girls became quiet.

''Look'' said Bonnie. ''I know I can't replace Kim, not at all! I just...'' A fake teardrop felt down. ''I just want to do the best that I can. That's all. I really want to help you guys, and Kim... Please, try the best you can, and make Kim proud! Please? We are cheerleaders, you remember. We are the Mad Dogs. Mad Dogs for the win!'' she said in a hopeful and happy way. ''GO MAD DOGS!''

''GO MAD DOGS!'' replied the team.

That moment arrived Kim. She was sitting in a wheelchair with her leg cast.

''Hello girls'' she said. ''Don't worry. This is only temporary.''

''Oh Kim!'' Bonnie shouted. She looked really happy to see Kim, which she wasn't. ''You came! You came! Oh, we're so glad you came! We...''

''Mad Dogs, it's your turn!'' said a man with black hair and glasses. He was wearing a blue shirt.

''Good luck girls!'' said Kim.

The team went on stage and gave an amazing show.

...

Like, 2 hours after the show it was time for the finale. Finally they would hear which team won!

A blonde woman with red lipstick stepped on stage. She was in her 30's, but still very beautiful... Well, it could have been the make-up too.

''Hello, my name is Mrs. Leila Swan. I'm the speaker of the judges, and the old team captain of the team who won the first edition of the Great Cheerleading Competition, The Beautiful Butterflies. I'm going to tell which of the 30 amazing teams are in the top 3. First, I want to say, we saw that every single girl did her very best. We all love to see those young teenage girls who are full of ambition to become the best team in this highly respected yearly competition, don't we?''

The audience agreed with a loud applause. Some people screamed: ''WHOOOOOOO'', ''YEAH!'' or the name of the team they supported.

''Okay'' Mrs. Swan continued. ''I'm sure everyone is in suspense. I won't let you wait any longer!

3rd place go's to...

The Silver Sharks!''

A team dressed in silver-ish grey stepped forwards. Their supporters screamed and were really proud.

A shy girl grabbed the microphone. ''I am Jenny, the team captain of the Silver Sharks. We are indescribable happy we are in the top 3. I want to say thank you to my team, our supporters and the judges. Thank you!''

The audience applauded. Mrs. Swan spoke again.

''Well, wasn't that cute? Now it's time for our number 2... The Tiramisu Tigers!''

What the heck? Who would call their team The Tiramisu Tigers? Bonnie was not the only one who thought that, but nobody said a thing about their name.

The only thing their team captain said was: ''Hello, my name is Dusty. GO TIRAMISU TIGERS! GO GO GO!''

The team replied with a: ''T.I.R.A.M.I.S.U. TIRAMISU. TIRAMISU TIGERS! YEAH!''

That was their yell, probably.

Everyone found it a bit strange. Some people laughed, but it was silent in like, 5 seconds 'cause everyone wanted to hear who was number one.

Bonnie was really confident. She knew she did a very good job, she was sure they would have ended in the top 3, and they weren't 3rd or 2nd, so they must be 1st!

''Okay'' said Leila. ''And now, the moment we all waited for! We'll finally know which team is number one. The team who ended first, is a really hardworking team with really pretty girls. They also have talent for cheerleading, specially their team captain! The team I'm talking about is...

The Mad...''

''Yes!'' shouted Bonnie. ''I knew it, I knew it!'' she wanted to take the big golden trophy with her and start with her speech when Leila said:

''Wait! I wasn't done talking yet! I didn't mean your team!''

A silence fell.

''Not... not my team?''

Bonnie looked very disappointed, like a 7 year old who hears she can't have a pony.

''No'' said Leila. ''I'm sorry. I meant the Mad Jokers.''

Bonnie almost cried. She felt so embraced! How could this happen... To her! Why, oh why. Why her?

She saw that the audience laughed and the team captain of The Mad Jokers took the trophy. Even before she could start with her speech, Bonnie ran away, crying.


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Never Show My Face Again

Chapter 5: I'll never show my face again!

Kim felt for Bonnie, which was very rare. ''Poor Bonnie'' she said. The other girls agreed.

''I'd better talk to her.''

''I'll go with you'' said Leila Swan. ''She should know I didn't want to embrace her. And'' she added ''she did a very well job. I heard she just replaced a girl, with a broken leg. That's you, I suppose?''

''Yes'' agreed Kim. ''The thing is... I think you'd better stay here, Mrs. Swan. Bonnie isn't much a forgiver.''

Kim rolled away in her wheelchair.

''Wait!'' shouted Mrs. Swan. Kim turned her face in the direction of the woman. ''Tell Bonnie the Mad Dogs ended 5th!''

''Okay. She will be glad to hear that. Last year we ended 17th!''

...

Kim found Bonnie crying in the ladies' room.

''Hey Bonnie'' she whispered. ''Please don't cry. The Mad Dogs ended 5th! That's an impressive performance.''

Kim expected Bonnie to shout something like: 'GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY, POSSIBLE!'

Which she didn't. Instead she said: ''I don't care we didn't end 1st. It's just... I'm so embarrassed! I'll never show my face again, Kim. Never.''

Bonnie didn't know either why she didn't shout at Kim, even trusted her. Maybe because felt guilty about her leg? Maybe because she felt too defeated to cuss? She looked in the mirror and she noticed she was still crying. She was crying and Kim saw it!

She tried to wipe her tears away. She didn't have much success.

At that moment, the whole team came in.

A girl called Mariah hugged Bonnie. ''Bonnie, stop crying, you did very well. Come on. I don't want you to be sad during my party tonight!''

Bonnie was a little confused. Yes, Mariah gave a party tonight, it was the girl who invited Kim. She invited lots of popular people, but she didn't invite Bonnie. She even thought Mariah was one of her friends! Well, probably not. That made her feel... excluded.

''You never invited me!''

Now it was Mariah's turn to be confused.

''Of course I invited you! We're friends aren't we? I'm sure I had send you a message, by phone. You didn't deceive it?''

''No, I didn't. Or...''

Bonnie's sisters intercepted her messages all the time. It was their way to have fun. Bonnie remembered Brick asked her for a date once and she never answered, just 'cause she didn't know.

''What time should I be there, Mariah?''


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing For The Party

Chapter 6: Preparing For The Party

Bonnie was glad she was invited. The only problem was, she didn't know what to wear.

Her purple dress with glitters? Her black cocktail dress? A pink skirt with a white top? Her new trousers? She needed to be the best dressed! Better than Kim.

Kim always seemed to look great, whatever she was wearing. A tank top, a dress, harem-pants, it didn't matter. Even with Smarty-Mart clothes she would look glamorous.

Bonnie was frustrated. She was trying to get dressed for like an hour. Without any success, nothing seemed cool enough.

Maybe she should buy a new outfit.

...

It was 6 o'clock. Bonnie was at the mall. She could go to Club Banana, or DKNY, or...

''Hi Bonnie!''

Bonnie turned her face to the right. She was looking straight into brown-greenish eyes.

''Sinan! Hi...''

''I heard about what happened this morning...''

He didn't even seem to laugh at her.

''Yes. Yeah, it was... It wasn't much fun it... I... I was so... It... Yeah, yeah...''

Bonnie didn't know anything to say! She blushed and stumbled, which she didn't often. He was SO handsome!

Sinan smiled. He always thought Bonnie was the bitchy-kind-of-girl. Probably she wasn't.

''Hey, what's the problem?'' He smiled again. It made Bonnie feel weak inside. ''I heard you guys did a really good job, specially you. Fancy something to drink?''

Did he actually ask that? Okay, Bonnie didn't know him well, not at all, and he wasn't her type. She was more the kind of girl who would like to date the captain of the football team, like Brick. But Brick never made her feel so happy and warm, he wasn't even nice to her. He only gave her some attention 'cause she had a pretty face.

''Of course!''

...

Bonnie and Sinan were sitting on a bench, drinking a vanilla milkshake.

''And, Sinan, what do you think about America? I heard you're from Turkey...''

''Yes, I'm from Istanbul. I really like it, here, in America. The language is a little difficult... I'm sure I have an accent...''

''You're accent is adorable! I just mean... isn't it special emigrate to another country? Or a little scary?''

''Well, not really scary it's just... Yeah, special. I get new impressions every day and... Today I even made a new friend.''

''Really? Who?''

Bonnie was curious.

''You of course, silly.''

He smiled.

''You're funny, Bonnie.''

He looked at his watch.

''Hmm, it's a little late. I was invited to a party tonight, you know. I wanted to go shopping first...''

''Yes, me too! Mariah's party, right?''

''Yes, exactly. I'll see you there.''

''Bye Sinan!''

...

Bonnie was at Club Banana. She was trying on a little red dress.

''Nah, I this looks cheap. And it isn't cheap at all.'' Bonnie was talking to a shop assistant.

The shop assistant didn't really like this costumer. This was the 9th dress the girl tried on! She decided to stay calm and friendly.

''So, miss, maybe this isn't exactly what you're looking for... What about this white dress?''

She was holding a shiny white bejewelled dress with lots of glitters on it. It looked really glamorous.

''Oh, yes, I like that one! I actually like that one!'' Bonnie couldn't wait to try it on.

''Well, why don't you try this one then?''

A few minutes later Bonnie stepped out of the fitting room, wearing the dress. She looked fabulous.

''THIS is the dress I need'' she said to the shop assistant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Party Like A Rockstar

''Mommy... I'm going to a party tonight. Could you please drive me to that party with daddy's new car? Please? I want my friends to be jealous...''

Bonnie's dad had bought a new car. It was a white Range Rover and according to Bonnie it fitted well with her new dress.

''BonBon, it's not nice to make less rich teenagers jealous...''

It was silent for a moment and after that they both laughed.

''Of course I'll drive you to that party!''

...

8 o'clock. Party time.

Bonnie stepped out the car. She was standing in front of a big house. She already heard the music standing outside.

She rang the bell.

Mariah appeared in the doorway.

''Hello Bonnie! I'm glad you came! You're a little... fashionably late, but that's okay with me. Nice dress...''

''Ah, thank you Mariah, how sweet!''

''It's just... well... Never mind. Come in!''

Bonnie noticed Mariah acted a little weird. Maybe she was shy, or jealous. Oh, well...

''Hello Bonnie'' said Sinan. Bonnie blushed. It was him!

''Nice dress. You know, Kim is wearing exactly the same.''

''WHAT? What is she wearing?''

''That dress...''

Sinan saw Bonnie was really angry. He didn't want to know what she was going to do in a mood like this.

''Eh... Bye Bonnie! See you later! Have a nice party I... I'll get something to drink for me and my friend Ron... Bye!''

He walked away as fast as he could.

Bonnie was furious. Her boyfriend just walked away and was friends with Stoppable? Kim was wearing HER dress? She couldn't believe it!

''Hi Bonnie!'' said Stacy. ''Fabulous party, isn't it? I really like the music, and the boys, and the food and... Hey, nice dress! Did you know Kim has exactly the same and...''

''YES, I KNOW THAT. GO AWAY. BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!''

Stacy looked hurt. She almost cried. She was a sensitive girl. She ran away.

Bonnie didn't care. It was just Stacy, that little loser. Now she needed to find Kim. Let's throw some cranberry juice on her dress!

5 minutes later Bonnie saw Kim. Unfortunately Bonnie had to admit Kim looked great, like always. The dress even suited Kimmie better than her!

''Hi Kim'' Bonnie said with a glass of cranberry juice in her hand. ''Nice dress! I'm wearing exactly the same...''

''Uhm, yes, I can see that. You look great, Bonnie.''

''Thanks Kimmie! You look great too...''

At that moment Bonnie dropped her glass.

''Oops, I'm sorry Kimmie... Just kidding! I'm not!''

Everyone looked suprised.

''Oh... I didn't mean to say that out loud...''

''Bonnie, you screwed up my dress! On purpose! ''

''No, Kimmie, not on purpose! It... the glass just... slipped through my fingers! It's not my fault, is it?''

''Yes, it IS your fault.''

Kim rolled away, very angry. The other partygoers looked also anry at Bonnie.

''What?'' she asked. ''I can't help it, I really can't.''

''No, not anymore'' said Bonnie's favorite voice. Sinan's voice... ''I know you threw that on purpose. We all know that, Bonnie. Why would you deny it?''

''Ýes'' said Ron. ''Why do you deny it, Bonnie? You know, Kim really worked hard to afford that dress. You know, babysitting, missions... She's not like you, with a rich daddy so she can buy everything she wants.''

Bonnie never realised that. She felt guilty. Again, she ignored it.

''Shut up, Stoppable. Mind your own business.''

''Come on, Ron. We'd better not waste any words to that bit... girl.''

They walked away.

Bonnie was sad. Sinan wanted to call her a bitch! Altough, maybe she was a bitch.

''I'll better leave this party'' she wispered, to nobody special.

A boy she didn't know well said: ''Yes! Well done! Leave! Leave as soon as you can!''

''Oh, shut up'' Bonnie replied. But she left.

It was like 2 hours before the time her mother would pick her up. She didn't really fancy waiting in the lonely night...

She grapped her cell to call her mother. It said: 'Low Battery'

Damn!

Maybe she could find a bus stop somewhere... No. It was not a good thing for a 15 year old to walk these streets alone in the evening.

She looked up. She saw the moon and the stars. She even saw a shooting star.

''Now I may do a wish, don't I?'' she said mockingly. ''Well, I wish I was home right now!''

That moment she saw a darkblue... 'thing' in the sky.

''Allright. The aliens are coming too?''

The 'thing' landed. A blue man stepped out.

''Hello little girl. My name is Drakken. Drew Drakken.''

''Wow, that's cool. Listen, creep. If you offer me some candy I'll run away!''

She heard a woman laugh. ''That cheerleader is funny!''

How did she know Bonnie was a cheerleader?

''I don't know who you guys are, but you seem to know everything about me.''

''It makes you veel uncomfortable, doesn't it?'' the woman asked.

Was it just the moonlight or was her skin green?

''Aha! I know who you are! You, blue guy, you're doctor Drakken...''

''You know, he told you a few seconds ago'' the lady said.

''I know that, SheShe.''

''SheShe?'' The woman laughed. ''My name is NOT SheShe. It's Shego. Miss Shego, for you little girl.''

''Whatever, that's almost the same. I'll call you Shego, NOT miss Shego. By the way, did you guys know Kim Possible is nearby? She's at a party, in that house over there. You could go in there and ruin the little party...''

''That's exactly what we planned to do'' inerrupted Shego.

Drakken cleared his throat. ''Don't you think we'd better give this little girl a ride home, Shego? The streets are dangerous these days.''

''That's a waste of time, Drakken. She should take care of herself.''

''NO!'' shouted Bonnie.

Shego laughed.

''Are you afraid?''

''No, of course not. It's just... I want to help to ruin the party. May I?''

Shego and Drakken glanced.

''Okay, of course you may help us'' Shego said. ''But how?''

Hm. Bonnie didn't know either...

''I'm not sure... We could just... Party like a rockstar?''


	8. Chapter 8: Huh?

Chapter 8: Huh?

Bonnie woke up in her own bedroom. Still, she felt like something was wrong...

Bonnie barely remembered what happened last night. A party... Kim... Blue guy... Green lady... Total destruction... Headache...

''I should get some breakfast... And a glass of water.''

Bonnie walked downstairs. Her mom was waiting for her.

''BonBon, I don't like what you did last night.''

''What did I do?''

''Don't act innocent!''

Her mother sounded angry now.

''I don't mean to act innocent, I just... barely remember anything.''

''Well, then let me refresh your memory. You helped criminals to destroy Mariah's house... You got drunk... You ruined Kim's dress... And... I can't believe it! You... you're the shame of our family! Look at your sisters! One is pretty, one is smart, they're older than you and still they never embrassed theirselves at any party!''

Bonnie was afraid. It was obvious she didn't exactly behave like a lady last night... Oh God, what did she do?

''I'm so sorry mommy, I...''

''Enough! Don't dare to ever talk to me again!''

Her mother walked away, perhaps to the kitchen.

Bonnie decided to go back to her room. She wouldn't really enjoy eating breakfast in front of her angry parents...

She started up her computer. She checked if she had any new E-mails.

Inbox (1)

A mail from Drakken!

_Hello Bonnie,_

_It was not my intention to involve you with the crime. I'm sorry. I really am. Shego isn't, 'cause she doesn't have feelings. Well, maybe jealousy, haha._

_Oh, and I REALLY had fun last night... If you know what I mean... ;)_

_Eh... Bye Bye!_

_Greetings from your Drew 3_

Ew, disgusting. He wanted her to call him Drew! 'Her' Drew! They had 'fun' last night... Bonnie were drunk so... He could have done anything to her! She'd better send him an E-mail back.

_Listen 'Drew',_

_I don't know what we did last night. I'm not sure I even wanna know, I bet it was disgusting... Don't EVER send me an E-mail again, or I will change my E-mail adress._

_Bye Bye _

_Bonnie. NOT YOUR Bonnie._

Bonnie cried. Maybe she lost her... No. No, of course not. That was just a silly thing to think...

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!*

Bonnie's cell phone rang. She took the phone. She wished it wasn't Drakken...

''Hello?'' she said fearful.

''Hey Bonnie, it's me, Sinan...''

Sinan!

''Hello Sinan. I thought you were mad at me...''

''Yes, I was. To be honest, I'm still mad at you... but we are friends, right?''

Bonnie felt happy for the first time that day.

''If you still want to be friends, then... Yes. Of course. Ehm... May I ask you something? What exactly happened last night?''

''You don't remember? Well...''

''Did Drakken... Touch me?''

''Yes, he kissed you... And you said... you liked it...''

Was it just Bonnie's imagination or did Sinan sound sad?

''Sinan, please, I... I was drunk! I think Drakken is a creep... If I was sober I wouldn't have kissed him, never, yuk, I'm glad I can't remember it. But... Did he do... Any more? Touch me... You know what I mean, right?''

''I don't think so. But please... Don't ever get drunk again, please... And stop being mean to Kim. She's a good girl. I'm afraid I have to go now. Could I see you sunday? I need to talk with you... Honey... Is it okay if I call you that?''

''Yes, sure...''

''Bye then.''

''Bye bye!''

Was this for real? Sinan called her honey, after what happened? Wow. Maybe he really loved her...

Hey, wait a second. Yesterday her phone said 'Low Battery', today it was okay...

The computer made it's little 'You Got Mail' sound.

A mail from Drakken, again!

_My dearest Bonnie,_

_Yesterday you told me I was amazing, I was handsome and funny. _

_We danced, and danced, danced all night long! We laughed... You look great when you smile..._

_You even asked me to kiss you! It was an amazing kiss... I'll never forget that... You whispered: 'I love you.' I replied: 'I love you too. I'll always love you...'_

_And it's true. I WILL always love you. I know you just think I'm a pedophile... Remember, age aint nothing but a number!_

_Just reply this mail, and please, please meet me sunday, I just want to see you once again... Just once again... I won't do anything against your will, I promise! _

_I'm yours_

_Drew_

This kind of terrified Bonnie. It was like he was really in love with her! He was like... 30 years old. Even older, probably.

She was too afraid to go to her parents and she was sure she lost all of her friends. Accept for Sinan...

So she called him again.

''Hello?''

''Hi Sinan, it's me again, Bonnie. I... I just... I just wanted to say... I need you now...''


	9. Chapter 9: Sundae

Chapter 9: Sundae

It was Sunday. Bonnie and Sinan were on a date. They were going to eat some ice cream at the mall.

...

It was 11 o'clock in the morning. It was still quiet at the mall.

''Hey honey.''

''Hey... '' Bonnie said. She hugged her friend. ''I'm so scared of Drakken...''

''It's all right Bonnie. Really. I'm with you. Besides'' he continued ''I don't believe Drakken would do anything against your will... Really, he won't. He actually loves you...''

''He barely knows me. And he's way too old!''

''Yes, I know... Maybe this is not the right moment but...''

Sinan kissed Bonnie's lips. Their very first kiss! Bonnie smiled.

''I thought you liked Kim...''

''Was it THAT obvious? Yes, I LIKED Kim. LIKED. That's the past.''

''And... since when you liked me?''

''Since the day of the competition... The day of the party...''

''Wow. Things are going really fast...''

''I know...''

''It's not a problem to me...''

''Not for me either...''

They kissed once again.

Suddenly the young couple heard a voice behind them.

''To ME it IS a problem.''

Bonnie screamed. It was Drakken!

''Don't be afraid, Bonnie. I just wanted to see you once again. I can see you're happy... With him!''

Drakken pointed at Sinan.

''Drakken, you barely know me. Come on. You can't REALLY love me... Can you?''

''Yes, I can, BonBon. I know you way better than you think...''

''Not good enough 'cause just about... EVERYBODY knows I hate that nickname!''

''Eh... May I say something? Drakken, aren't you a bit too old for Bonnie?''

''I KNOW I'm too old. I KNOW she'll never love me. It's just... Aaahrg!''

The green lady called Shego appeard. She looked mad.

''DRAKKEN!''

''Yes, Shego?'' Drakken asked defiant. ''You were looking for me?''

''Yes! Stop chasing after little girls! You'd better come with me...''

''What if I don't?''

''Then I'll get VERY angry...''

''She isn't already?'' Bonnie interrupted.

''Not really'' answered Drakken.

''Just come with me, okay?''

Shego grapped Drakken's hand and took him with her.

...

A few minutes later Bonnie and Sinan were eating a sundae.

''Drakken was acting kind of... strange'' Sinan said.

''Kind of?''

''Okay, very strange...''

''I think that Shego is even more strange than he is...''

A girl joined the conversation.

''Talking 'bout Drakken and Shego, huh?''

''Kim...''

''Hello Kimmie. Yes. You know, Drakken has a crush on Bonnie...''

Kim looked a bit suprised.

''Yeah, I saw them kissing at the party but... I thought he was just drunk!''

''He was. Today he was sober and he still loved me. I can't blame him. I am a very attractive girl...''

Kim raised one of her eyebrows.

''And... Do you like Drakken back?''

''No, of course not. I got Sinan, you remember?''

''WHAT?... I mean... do you?''

''Yes.'' Bonnie smiled triumphant. ''You didn't know that?''

''No, I didn't. Well... Have fun together! Oh, and... stay away from Shego. I'm afraid she is kind of attracted to Drakken.''

Kim rolled away in her wheelchair.

''Is it just me or... It seems she doesn't like us together'' Sinan said.

''Maybe she's jealous. I mean, the only guy who whould date her is Stoppable.''

''Hey! Ron is a really good friend of mine. Come on Bonnie, what do you have against Kim and Ron?''

''They think the're so great! They've got britches...''

''And so do you.''

''I don't!''

''No?'' Sinan asked cynical.

''No'' Bonnie said. ''You don't know what it's like to be... the underdog of the family...''

''Underdog? You? Bonnie, you're beautiful, a cheerleader and you're friendly... Well, you're friendly to me. If you only would be nicer to Kim and Ron...''

''Well, I've got two older sisters. The brain and the beauty of the family. And I'm... a wastrel.''

''Is that why you always act like that?''

''Yes.''

''Well... You're not a wastrel to me. Not at all!''

''Thank you.''

They kissed again.


	10. Chapter 10: School Sucks!

Chapter 10: School Sucks!

Bonnie walked through the halway. She tried to ignore the whispering people, who talked about her behavior saturday night.

''She actually kissed that blue guy!''

''She was drunk, very drunk.''

''She destroyed Mariah's place!''

''She spilled juice on Kim's dress, just because she was wearing the same.''

''That girl is crazy, stay away from her!''

''Oh, there she comes. I hope she didn't hear that...''

Ah, well, Bonnie thought. Now I'm finally the center of the attention.

...

12 o'clock. Bonnie was at the canteen. She was alone, which she usually wasn't. The popular kids didn't want to hang out with her anymore.

Suddenly she saw Sinan. He was at the other side of the canteen. He smiled at her.

He got himself some food and joined Bonnie.

''Hi honey. You're alone, aren't you?''

''Yes...''

''I thought you had pretty much friends...''

''Yes, I HAD a lot of friends. They just don't want to hang out with me anymore, you know, because of the party. My whole reputation is ruined!''

She couldn't help it, but she cried, in the canteen, with all those people around her.

''Honey'' Sinan said ''why would you cry? Those kids aren't your real friends, not at all... I'm a real friend of yours... and I'm not the only one. I spoke with some cheerleaders about you. Angela and Tara. They said they still liked you, they're just a little angry now. They'll forgive you soon, I promise.''

''Are you sure about that?'' Bonnie asked, a little happier now.

Sinan nodded. ''Yes. Besides'' he said secretive. ''By the way, I think I've got something to cheer you up...''

He showed Bonnie a poster:

_We are looking for __**you **__**to **__**become **__**Miss Middleton!**_

_**Are you **__**15-25 years old and **__**beautiful?**_

_**Sign up!**_

Below the text was a picture of the previous Miss Middleton.

''Wow! I'd love to sign up for this competition!'' Bonnie said.

''I knew you would like it.''

''Like it! I adore it! If I win...''

''You never do something just for fun, do you?''

Bonnie ignored him.

''If I win this, I could be popular again!''

''Why do you want to be popular so bad? Those people don't like you for who you really are!''

It was quiet for a second.

Bonnie looked down.

''Yes'' she said. ''I know that...''

''So... why don't you hang out with MY friends?''

''You mean Kim and Ron?''

Sinan nodded.

''No thanks! I can't stand Possible and Stoppable is just a... I don't know, he's just... disgusting. With that ugly little rat he always has in his pocket.''

''Hey! Rufus is a naked mole rat! Those animals are really cool.''

''Whatever.''

Bonnie was a little worried. Kim and Ron's influences were very strong... What if Sinan would turn out to be a nerd?

She looked into his eyes and realized she wouldn't even mind. He was there for her, no matter what she did, he loved her. No matter if he was angry at her, he supported her.

She loved him. Bonnie finally found out that if you really love someone, you don't care that much about their popularity. As long as they're happy.

...

''Sinan, I don't get why you're friends with Bonnie'' Kim said. She, Sinan and Ron were in English class. Bonnie was doing Mathematics right now.

''Kim... Like I said a hundred times, Bonnie is actually a very nice person. You know... It's just... She aint going to like I'm telling you this, but Bonnie is not exactly the favorite child in her family. Everyone compares her with her older sisters, who are prettier and smarter than she is...''

''Which doesn't give a reason to act like this.''

''I know Ron, it's just... I love her.''

''Silence!'' their teacher, Mrs. Salmon shouted.


	11. Chapter 11: Ups & Downs

Chapter 11: Ups & Downs

''Tara... Angela... Could I please talk to you, guys?''

''What do you want?'' Angela asked a little bit annoyed.

''I just wanted to know... Did you guys talk to my boyfriend?''

''You mean that Turkish guy? Actually he talked to us. He said we should forgive you...''

''And... are you going to do that?''

''Of course!'' Tara said.

''Maybe later'' decided Angela.

''Okay... well, that's nice of you. I gotta go now. I'm going to sign up for the Miss Middleton competition.''

''Good luck.''

They watched Bonnie walking away.

When she was gone Tara asked: ''Why don't we forgive her immediately?''

''Because she should learn from her mistakes'' Angela replied.

...

''So YOU want to be Miss Middleton?''

''You're not pretty at all!''

''No, absolutley not, not even average.''

''I think that Susan Boyle is even prettier than you are.''

''She definatly is.''

''And she can sing. At least she's got a talent. Bonnie doesn't.''

''How mean to say! Bonnie can dance, you remember?''

''Yeah, I remember that. She danced on a table with that Drakken guy, during the party.''

Bonnie gave her sisters an angry look. Which made them laugh.

''Ah, Bonnie, you're so cute when you look angry!''

''Yes! But why don't you try a little smile?''

''She can't, if she does that we see her bad teeth, you remember?''

''You're right. The thing is, when she frowns we see her furrows...''

''Isn't she a bit young for those furrows? I mean, compared to Bonnie, grandmother's skin looks like a Barbie-doll's.''

''Yeah, that's right. And grandmother is 80!''

''You're mistaken, she's 83.''

''Whatever.''

...

Bonnie was upstairs. A few years ago she would've cried. Now she wouldn't anymore. Her sister's nasty comments still hurted her, but it had become routine. Besides, big girls shouldn't cry, according to Bonnie.

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Bonnie heard her cell phone.

She reconized Sinan's number.

''Hey!''

"Hi honey.''

Bonnie felt mollified. She loved the fact he always said 'Hi Honey' when he greeted her.

''What's up?''

''I received an E-mail from someone called Shego.''

''Yeah, the green lady who's always with Drakken. She saved us at the mall, you remember, sunday.''

''She didn't really save us.''

''She didn't?'' Bonnie asked confused.

''No, actually she's the one you should be afraid of, instead of Drakken.''

''Why?''

''Because of this mail... Wait, I'll send it to you. I should go now. My mother asks if I could assist her, making dinner.''

''You assist your mother making dinner? Ah, that's SO cute!''

''Uhm... yeah'' Sinan answered a little embarrassed. ''See you tomorrow.''

''Bye.''

Bonnie started up her computer. She looked in her mailbox.

Inbox (4)

3 messages were just advertisement.

One of them was actually advertising Perfect Blonde shampoo. It reminded Bonnie of her mission. That seemed to be so long ago!

The fourth message was the mail Sinan received from Shego.

_Hello little geek,_

_I heard you're Bonnie's boyfriend. Which is good. Whatever you do, keep Bonnie away from my Dr. D. That's an order..._

_If you don't, you, Bonnie and Dr. D will regret. Absolutely regret. I'm powerful enough to make you guys disabled the rest of your life. Maybe I even TAKE Bonnie's life..._

_Shego_

This didn't terrify Bonnie at all. Altough, that Shego-girl was definately crazy. She belonged in an equipment!

Anyway, Bonnie knew she should focus on the Miss Middleton competition.

She went to their website. She saw pictures of the previous misses.

The winner of last year was an Asian girl with shiny bluish-black hair and almond shaped eyes. The winner before the Asian girl was an Afro-American and the winner before the Afro-American was a blonde.

Bonnie could actually win this. It seemed to be a long time ago a brunette won. They were looking for another type of girl every year.

Like grandmother said, life was full of ups and downs.

''BonBon! It's dinner time!'' her mother shouted.

''Yes mom! I'm coming!''

When Bonnie turned off the computer, she realized her life had actually more ups and downs in a day than any other person would have in a few weeks.


	12. Chapter 12: Introduce Yourself

Chapter 12: Introduce Yourself

5 days later.

Bonnie was sitting in front of an huge mirror. A makeup artist was doing her make-up, a hairdresser was curling her hair and Angela, who forgave Bonnie wednsday, laqcuered her nails red.

Bonnie felt amazing. Tonight she would be crowned Miss Middleton! Well... probably she would.

''BonBon!''

''Yes mother?''

The makeup artist was disturbed. ''Don't talk, I try to do your make-up...''

''BonBon! I've got your dress... Isn't it beautiful?''

Bonnie looked at the dress. Yes, it was very beautiful. It was a candy-like pink with glitters, knee length edition from an exclusive designer.

''I can't wait to wear it!''

''You talked again. It's starting to get annoying!

...

Bonnie was all dressed up. The show would start about fifteen minutes later. She and Angela were relaxing backstage. Well... to Bonnie it was far from relaxed! She was incredibly nervous...

''Don't you think this nailpolish clashes with my dress? About my make-up, I'm not sure about it, I mean, come on, blue eyeshadow! And look at my hair! It's a mess already...''

''Bonnie, be calm down please, you look great!''

''Are you sure about that, Angela?''

It wasn't Bonnie who asked that. It was a green-skinned black-haired lady called Shego.

''Shego? What are you doing here?''

''And how did you know my name?''

Shego ignored Angela's question.

''Want to know what I'm doing here, huh? Isn't it obvious?''

''No, not at all.''

''I'm joining this little competition of course!''

''WHAT? You can't do that!''

''Why not. The poster says you can sign up if you're between 15 and 25 years old, which I am, I'm 23, and of course, you need to be beautiful. And, you can see it, I am stunning.''

''So... YOU want to become Miss Middleton?'' Bonnie asked suprised. ''But why? Do you even live in Middleton at all?''

''No. But when I heard you and Pumpkin signed up I decided to join you. Now I can embarass you both at the same time!''

''Wait... Pumpkin... Did Kim sign up too?''

Bonnie was shocked.

''Yes'' Shego said enjoying Bonnie being so confused ''You didn't know that?''

''No, I didn't...''

A woman appeared. ''Ladies, show will start in 3 minutes, follow me.''

The girls walked with her.

''Every Miss will get her own number plate... This one's for you...''

She gave Bonnie number 12.

''And this one's for you.''

Shego was number 14.

Suddenly Bonnie saw Kim, number 9. She was wearing a beautiful sky-blue dress which fitted perfect with her fake blond hair. She didn't sit in a wheelchair anymore, she walked on crutches.

She looked great.

Bonnie hadn't much time to worry, it was showtime!

''Good luck sister!'' her sisters shouted. Bonnie looked at them. ''We actually believe you could win!'' They seemed to be serious!

...

The curtain opened. The 15 candidates stepped on stage.

The presenter was a tanned guy in a red suit.

''Welcome, welcome dear people! My name is Barry St. Clare and I welcome you to the yearly Miss Middleton Competition!''

The crowed applauded.

''There are 15 beautiful girls behind me. Only one will become... Miss Middleton! Every girl in the world would love to be Miss Middleton. Even if the don't live in Middleton. Even if they never heard of Middleton. Everybody wants to be Miss Middleton!''

Gosh, who the hell wrote his speech? Bonnie thought.

''I can hear you peolpe think: Who the hell wrote his speech? Haha, that doesn't matter. Because... Every single Miss wil do a speech right now! Yeah! Isn't that wonderful?''

Not really. Bonnie didn't even know they had to do that. She had no idea what to say!

''Okay, so, before they start I want to introduce you to our judges. The lovely Mrs. Rose, Miss Middleton 1988!''

The audience aupplaused. Rose smiled. She was a beautiful woman, approximately 40 years old.

''And, Mr. Tony Honey, actor and producer. Ms. Jade Meigui, Miss Middleton of last year, and of course Mr. Justin Solv, mayor of Middleton!''

The audience began to aupplaud again. They became quiet when Barry continued.

''Now, it's time for the speeches. The girls aren't prepared, they should improvise! You go, girls! Introduce yourself!''

Miss 1 stepped forward. A blond Pamela-Anderson-like girl in a red dress.

''Hello. My name is Hannah Evans. I'm 22 years old. I want to become Miss Middleton because... because... 'cause...''

''NEXT'' shouted Tony Honey. ''We don't need someone that nervous!''

The girl, Hannah, ran away. It reminded Bonnie of herself, at the Big Cheer Competition.

''Well done girl, you don't belong here!''

''That was pretty rude, Mr. Honey'' Jade Meigui said.

''So what? I thought we need a Miss with confidence and charisma. Not just a Pamela Anderson look-a-like. Do we want a girl that runs away under the slightest pressure?''

Jade didn't say anything.

''No, we don't'' Tony said. ''We absolutely don't. I hope you'' he talked to the remaining candidates ''can tell us something more... interesting.''

''Allright!'' Barry continued. ''Miss number two?''

...

Many boring minutes later. Miss number 8, an Afro-American girl in a yellow dress, was talking for... Like 10 minutes now. She had an annoying voice. But that wasn't the reason why Bonnie wanted her to hurry up. She wanted to hear Kim's speech.

7 minutes later, the girl was talking about economy now, Mr. Honey said: ''Do you think we care about that? Please, let that limping girl behind you talk, hopefully her voice won't sound like a chainsaw, like yours.''

The girl looked offended, but she stopped talking and walked back to her place.

Kim limped forward.

''Hello'' she said. ''My name is Kim Possible. You guys might know me from TV or something, 'cause in my spare time I save the world.''

''What kind of ridiculous story is that?'' Tony asked.

''It's not just a story. It's true. It's what I do in my spare time, it's my sideline.''

''Oh really? Well, okay, Miss Superhero. Why do you want to be Miss Middleton?''

''Because'' Kimmie said confident ''I can. Anything is possible for a Possible!''

Tony smiled, the first time he did that night.

''Just love your confidence, girl. You don't need to say more, I want you in round 2 anyway.''

''Thanks Mr. Honey!''

Bonnie gnashed. Kim was unbearable.

...

Even more boring boring minutes later. A boho-chick was talking about animal abuse.

''It's unaccaptable! Those animals can't fight back, stop animal abuse!''

''I wish you stopped. Stopped talking. Next!''

Finally it was Bonnie's turn. She felt she was shaking when she walked to the middle of the stage.

''Hello'' she said. ''My name is Bonnie...''

''Is it?''

''Yes, Winnie the Pooh, it is!'' Bonnie started to hate the actor with the sneering comments.

''What did she just call me?''

Bonnie ignored him.

''Bonnie Rockwaller, that's my full name. Well, why I want to become Miss Middleton? I... I just fed up being the wastrel of the family!''

Everybody looked suprised about the girl's outburst.


	13. Chapter 13: The Competiton Goes On

Chapter 13: The Competition Goes On

It was silent for several seconds.

Later, Shego bursted out too. Bursted out laughing!

''Oh my, how pathetic'' she mocked. ''Really, this is funny, you schould become a clown. You already have the looks, you know, pink dress, red nails, blue eyeshadow and messy hair.''

She didn't realize everyone heard her.

Tony Honey kind of agreed.

''That... was a very... remarkable speech, number 12. You seem... to be a... very... emotional person!''

He was laughing, so he could hardly talk.

''What's so funny about it?'' Jade asked. ''Really, I don't get it.''

''Me neither'' the mayor said.

''I think it was a very good speech, actually'' said Rose. ''I want to see her in the next round.''

The judges agreed with that, even Honey.

''I kind of liked the fact she dared to call me Winnie the Pooh'' was his more positive comment.

...

Miss 13 was done talking. It was neither good or bad.

Now it was showtime for Shego.

She stepped forward, confident, like always.

''Hello'' she said. ''My name is Shego. Quite exeptional name, isn't it? It's the perfect name for Miss Middleton, way better than ordinary names... Like Kim, or Bonnie, for exaple, hate those names!''

Bonnie and Kim looked fixedly at her.

She just showed them a little evil smile.

''And why do you want to be Miss Middleton?''

''Because I want the prettiest girl to win. And come on'' she pointed at the other candidates ''I'm the prettiest girl around here.''

''No discrimination based on your skin color'' Tony said ''but you're green. GREEN. G.R.E...''

''And this is green too!''

Shego throwed green flames at Honey.

''Where... did... those come from?'' he asked confused, and a bit scared too.

''Oh, I have glowing hands, that's kind of a talent'' she simply answered.

''Well, okay, cool, I... I guess. NEXT!''

...

_Round 2_

There were only 5 girls remaining. Kimmie (suprise, suprise!), Shego, Bonnie, Riley (number 3) and Prue (number 15).

It was time for the Talent Show. Bonnie would dance classical ballet. She wasn't that nervous. This was probably going to be the easiest part for her.

''Okay. Now it's time for the... TALENT SHOW! These girls will show they're not just pretty girls, they've got real talents too! Applause for... Miss Riley!''

''Hello'' Riley said, a ginger in a green dress. ''I'm going too recite a poem, called Sonet 15, When I Consider Every Thing That Grows, by William Shakespeare.

_**When I consider every thing that grows  
Holds in perfection but a little moment.  
That this huge stage presenteth nought but shows  
Whereon the stars in secret influence comment.  
When I perceive that men as plants increase,  
Cheerèd and checked even by the self-same sky,  
Vaunt in their youthful sap, at height decrease,  
And wear their brave state out of memory;  
Then the conceit of this inconstant stay,  
Sets you most rich in youth before my sight,  
Where wasteful Time debateth with decay  
To change your day of youth to sullied night;  
And all in war with Time for love of you,  
As he takes from you, I engraft you new.**_

Thank you'' she said.

Booooring, Bonnie thought. At least I'll keep the audience awake.

''Wow... Poetic!'' Barry said. ''Very... poetic! Thank you, Riley. Now it's time for number 9, Miss Kim!''

Kim stepped on stage.

''And what are you going to do, Kim?''

''I'm going to sing a song, called Could It Be.''

Kim started singing. She gave everyone shivers, in a good way, even Bonnie. Altough, Bonnie would never admit that.

When she was finished she showed a little smile. ''Thank you'' she said.

''No, thank YOU Kim, you were AMAZING'' Barry said. ''It made me feel... emotional!''

''Oh, thanks, I'm glad you liked it!''

''Liked it? LIKED IT? I found it FANTASTIC! A young person like you, with a voice like that!''

Bonnie, Shego and Riley looked glanced. They didn't like the fact that Barry paid so much attention to Kim at all! Prue didn't seem to care.

''Okay, after this amazing performance, it's time for another... performance! Step forward, Miss Bonnie!''

Bonnie did.

''Hello'' she said. ''I'm going to dance classical ballet... by music of Tsajkovski.''

''Okay Bonnie, that sounds great!''

The music started. Bonnie started to dance. She only thought about dancing, and the fact she would win if she did this really well.

5 minutes later the music stopped. Bonnie looked at the audience. They were amazed.

''Wow'' Barry said.

Just wow!

''That was amazing, Bonnie. Well done.''

''Thank you'' Bonnie said.

She walked back to her her place.

''And now it's time for... Miss number 14, Shego!''

Shego, wearing a dark green strapless dress, stepped forward.

''And, Miss Shego, what is your talent?''

''I will demonstrate my powers'' she said. ''You remember, the glowing hands?''

''Sounds cool to me!''

''Trust me, it IS cool.''

She throwed some flames at Barry.

''What the... What are you...''

''It was only a little joke. And also little flames. Look!''

Bonnie made huge flames appear. They looked like fireworks. In fact, it was like a fireworks-show from the hands of a girl. Quite exeptional.

A few minutes later Barry said: ''I think the judges are convienced now, Shego. Quite impressive.''

''Yeah, I know'' she replied.

''Uhm... yeah. And now it's time for... Miss number 15, Prue!''

Prue, an Afro-American girl wearing a darkblue stepped on stage.

''Hello. My name is Prue. Just like Kim I'm going to sing. The Greatest Love Of All, by Whitney Houston.''

''Go ahead.''

_''I believe the children are our are future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be  
Everybody searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone to fulfill my needs...''_

''Enough!'' Tony Honey shouted.

''Why?'' Rose asked. ''It wasn't even bad, actually, it's pretty good!''

''Yeah. But we ALL know Kim did a better job. To me, I know the 3 girls for the Final Round. Their names are Kim, Bonnie and SheShe.''

''It's SHEGO! NOT SHESHE!''

''Ugh, whatever.''


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

Chapter 14: Questions

''Okay. Round 3, and only 3 girls remaining! We're conveinced they're beautiful, can speak in front of hundreds of people and have real talents. But can they answer these questions?''

Bonnie knew this would be the hardest part of the competition. Each girl would get 3 questions, about history, geography, mathematics, orthography, languages like French, Spanish or German, name it, anything they should know. The girl who had most answers right would win.

''Miss Middleton represents our town. That's why intelligence and knowledge are very important.''

Barry looked serious. Then he smiled and shouted:

''Step forward, Miss Kim!''

Damn. Kim always had high grades.

''Okay, Kim, are you ready?''

''Yes I am'' she said confident.

''Okay. First question is about... History. When was Louis XIV of France, also known as The Sun King, or le Roi Soleil, born?''

''Eh... you mean that guy who lived in Versailles?''

''Oui.''

''I think... 1638?''

''En effet, 5 September 1638. Okay. Next question. Spanish! What means... 'naranja'?''

''I think... Orange!''

''En efecto! Last question is about geography. What's Chad's capital city?''

''N'Djamena. Been there on a mission.''

''How nice. Well done, Kimmie. You answered every question right. Now, Miss Bonnie, please step forward!''

Bonnie was nervous. Those questions Kim found easy were pretty hard to her.

''Okay, Bonnie, first question is about spelling. Please spell orthography.''

''Okay. I will...''

Bonnie had no idea at all.

''O.r.t.h.o.g.r.a.p.h.i.e. Orthographie.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. Orthographie.''

''I'm sorry, Miss Bonnie. It's orthography. O.r.t.h.o.g.r.a.p.h.y.''

''You're kidding me, right? I'm SO sure it's orthographie with ie.''

''Well girl'' Barry said a little impatient ''then you're SO wrong. Next question. About... music!''

That would be easy, right?

''Who composed Fur Elise?''

Wow. Not that easy. To Bonnie, at least.

''May I ask something, please? When was that in the charts?''

Everybody burst out laughing.

''Well, Miss number 12, I'm afraid I can't answer that qustion.''

Suddenly Bonnie realized this was probably about classical music. Hm...

''Haha, I was kidding. Of course, I know, this beautiful piece was composed by Mozart! Right?''

''Eh... no. Actually it was Beethoven. Anyway, I'm glad you didn't say Ne-Yo.''

Everyone laughed. Specially Shego.

Bonnie was furious.

''Okay, next question. About history. Which university is older, Bologna's or Padua's?''

All right. Bonnie would just pick one of these. Maybe she would be right, finally. It didn't matter. She couldn't defeat Kim anymore.

''Eh... Bologna's?''

''That's right, Bonnie! Padua's university was founded in 1222, Bologna's date of founding is uncertain, but we know it was somewhere near 1088. Okay, now it's time for... Miss Shego!''

Bonnie was very dissapointed. It was obvious she couldn't win anymore.

''Miss Shego. Are you ready?''

''Sure.''

''Okay. Nice. First question, about the French language. Please tell us what means... independant?''

''Oh, easy question. Independent.''

''Yes, very easy question but well done. Next question. Geography. Which countries are bordering on the Netherlands?''

''Uhm... Belgium, I guess and Germany, of course.''

''That's right! Now, your final question. About history. Who discovered pharaoh Tutankhamun?''

''James Carter.''

''Hm... The surname is right, but the first name is wrong. It's Howard Carter, actually, not James.''

''WHAT? I knew that!''

''No you didn't. You answered James.''

''Because James is a typical English name!''

''Discussion closed.''

''No...''

''Discussion CLOSED. Okay.''

Barry turned to the audience again.

''If you guys payed attention, y'all know who won. Congratulations, Miss Middleton. You are Miss Middleton!''

Confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling.

Kim smiled and looked indescribable happy.

The audience was wild. Kim was the favorite candidate, already in round 1, 'cause she was beautiful, friendly and extremly helpful.

Someone else was wild to... But not in a good way.

''NO!'' a young woman shouted and throwed green flames to Kim.


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Chapter

Chapter 15: The Final Chapter

Kim avoided the flames easily, like she always did.

''No way Shego!''

''You're not supposed to win, Pumpkin."

''I am SO supposed to win'' Kim said defiant.

The judges, the crowd and Barry watched quietly. They were kind of affraid of Shego, but they knew Kim was a hero who defeated Shego several times.

Bonnie didn't know what to think. She liked the fact Shego tried to kill Kim, but, like everybody else, Shego scared her to death.

''You're going to pay for this!'' said Shego while she throwed another flame to Kim.

Kim avoided it again.

''No, I'm not, YOU are going to pay for this, you're going to jail!''

''I'm SO not.''

Another flame. This time, Kim couldn't avoid it. It hitted her. She fell down. She was probably knock-out.

''Ha.'' Shego smiled, not in a nice movie star-like way, it was devilish.

Bonnie was petrified. What was the green woman doing?

Shego went to the judges, specially to Tony Honey.

''Who's Miss Middleton now, huh? Who's Miss Middleton now?'' she asked, holding Honey's collar.

''Ehm... that knocked-out girl?'' he suggested, not so arrogant anymore.

''No, Pooh Bear, I am Miss Middleton now'' Shego said threatenig.

''Uhm... To me, you seem a little... upset and... threatening.'' Honey said anxious.

Kim awoke and tried to stand. First she stood a little unstable and shaky, but she didn't fall.

''Shego, what happened to you? You've always been kind of evil but... I didn't expect you to do this! Why?''

''Because I...'' Shego looked sad for a moment. Then she continued: ''Mind your own business, Kim.''

She turned towards Tony.

''Want to know what I'm about to do? Well, I'm about to... kill.''

Extremely threatening.

''You're going to kill me?'' Tony was so scared, his voice was higher pitched than normal.

''No, of course not, Pooh Bear, I'm going to kill the lovely Miss Kimmie over there.''

Shego pointed at Kim.

''Oh, really?'' Kim asked, not impressed. ''Oh, and by the way, you stole Bonnie's joke. It was her idea to call Honey Winnie The Pooh.''

Shego stormed Kim and suddenly everything went a chaotic, aggressive and above all, dangerous mess.

...

Flames and violence were everything Bonnie and the others saw. Fear was in the air, but Kim didn't seem scared at all. Shego attacked her, but she was brave and fighted back.

Both girls were injured, but not very seriously.

''Just give up, Pumpkin. You're not worth to be Miss Middleton anyway.''

''What are you talking about, Shego? I solved every answer right. I won, and I deserved it.''

''Yes, she's right. She totally deserved it'' Bonnie whispered. Somehow Shego heard it.

''What did you say, Rottweiller?''

''It's Rockwaller.''

''Hmph. Whatever. What did you say, Rottweiller?''

''I said, Kim totally deserved to be Miss Middleton, SheShe.''

Kim and Shego looked very surprised. It was obvious Bonnie hated Kim for being better at anything, well, usually, now she actually defended Kim against Shego.

Bonnie herself was even more surprised. She could've let Shego hurt Kim, which was very tempting. But she could also...

''Hey Shego, Drakken told me he thinks you're dumb and immature. I he's right. You can't even handle a second place...''

Shego was about to attack Bonnie instead of Kim.

When suddenly...

''I never said Shego's dumb and immature!''

The blue man named Drakken appeared , Bonnie had no idea where he came from.

''Drakken? Are you looking for trouble?''

It was Kim. She was fully restored.

''Kim Possible! No. I'm not looking for any trouble. I came to see my beautiful Miss Middleton...''

He blushed and a strange look appeared on his face. A totally-in-love-look.

''Who? Kim?'' Bonnie rose an eyebrow.

''No of course not Kim! Rah!'' The look and the blush disappeard and he looked like his grumpy, annoyed self again. ''I'm looking for the beautiful miss...''

''BONNIE?'' Shego asked very angry. Bonnie wouldn't be surprised if Drakken was Shego's new target.

Drakken just smiled.

''No, I did not come for the cheerleader. I came for you, Shego'' he said walking towards the green lady.

He was about to kiss her on the cheek when he received a slap in his face.

''Never gonna happen, Drakken.''

''Why not Shego! I have an huge crush on you since I hired you!''

''Oh, so that's why you kissed Rottweiller?''

''Actually, yes.'' He grinned. ''I knew you would be jealous. And believe me, you're the cutest thing on Earth when you're jealous...''

He tried to kiss Shego again. Another slap in his face.

''I hate you, Drakken!'' Shego shouted.

She looked down and blushed.

''Maybe that's why I love you'' she stumbled.

''Will you slap me again if I try to kiss you now?''

''No.''

Shego kissed HIM on his lips before he could even try to kiss HER.

...

10 minutes later. The show was over. Everyone was confused about the ending, accept for Drakken and Shego. They were lovers now and they were sure their love would last for ever.

Bonnie went backstage. She was tired and dissapointed she didn't win. The only thing she wanted was going home as soon as possible... Possible. She hated that word.

''Hey, Honey.''

At first Bonnie didn't react. She thought someone was calling Tony Honey. Then she realized it was a very familiar, warm voice.

''Sinan?''

''Yes. That's me.''

''I didn't notice you in the audience!''

''Ah, well. I saw you. You were amazing. The ending was quite exeptional, wasn't it?''

He smiled. Altough, he didn't look happy at all.

''Sinan? What's wrong?'' Bonnie asked anxious.

''I'm afraid we...''

A painful silence. The young couple looked each other in the eyes. Bonnie knew she was going to hear something terrible... She couldn't take it anymore.

''You're afraid about what?"

''I'm afraid we... should break up.''

Bonnie expected something terrible, but not something like this. They didn't have any trouble in their relationship. It was the first time Bonnie felt so comfortable with someone.

''Why?... Why? Did I do anything wrong? Is there someone else? It's Kim, right? Everybody loves her, and now they'll love her even more 'cause she's Miss Middleton! You love her, don't you?''

Bonnie started to get very angry. She didn't expect Sinan to be such a bastard!

''Kim? NO! Bonnie, you're wrong it's... ''

''Yeah right! I'm sure it's... ''

''No, it's not! It's just... My parents want to move to Germany.''

Wow. Bonnie was suprised. Again. She'd remember this day for ever!

''Germany?''

''Yes.''

''Why... Why Germany?''

''It's just... my parents don't like the U.S.A. They like Europe better. We have family in Germany and my parents can speak German. Besides, it's much closer to Turkey than America.''

''When wil you leave?''

''Tonight.''

Tonight? That soon? How could he leave tonight?

''You should've told me before! You knew you would leave, right? You knew it!''

''Yes. I already knew when I fell in love with you. I shouldn't have...''

Don't cry Bonnie. Big girls don't cry, Bonnie said to herself.

''So... I won't see you again?''

''No. I'm sorry. I really loved you, I still do, of course.''

''Well... So, now you should kiss me goodbye.''

''Haha, I'd love to.'' He smiled. And then... he did something else with his lips.

He kissed Bonnie. The true love of his life. He loved the American girl with her sneering comments so much...

Bonnie also enjoyed the kiss. She had kissed so many boys... But Sinan's kisses tasted like honey. Ha. Honey. That word again.

Unfortunatly the kiss came to an end.

''I'll e-mail you.''

''Okay. We can stay pen pals, right?''

''Oh, well... keyboard pals...''

''I like your dry sense of humor. Is that typical American?''

''I don't know.''

''I should ask the author.''

''The author doesn't know it either. She's Dutch, after all.''

''Hey! Germany is bordering on The Netherlands!''

''You know that because of the quiz, right?''

''No, no! I'm very good at geography! And orthographie... ''

''Orthography! Why are you teasing me?''

''Because I can. I'm going to live in Germany so you can't take revenge...''

''I can still do it now!'' Bonnie said tickling her ex-boyfriend.


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Hello dear people. It's me!**

**So, I just finished my first FanFiction. Cool! I enjoyed it so much! **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Kim Possible (disney does), the poem Riley recites (Shakespeare does, I guess) or the song Prue sings (that's by Whitney Houston, right?)**

**Based On...**

**There are some made up characters, like Sinan and Tony Honey. Where they came from?**

**Well, Sinan is the name of one of my classmates. I DON'T have a crush on him, I just needed a name for Bonnie's (ex)boyfriend. I couldn't think of anything immediatly, so I decided to use his name. By the way, they have not much in common, altough, I hope he'll never read this!**

**And Tony Honey? He's based on two people: Tony Shalhoub and Henk-Jan Smits. **

**Tony Shalhoub is an actor. He plays Adrian Monk, and much other roles. Anyway, Honey has the same first name and he also looks exactly likes Shalhoub. He's also an actor. **

**Henk-Jan Smits is a Dutch judge in various talent shows, including 'Idols' 'Popstars' and 'Holland's Got Talent'. He's known for his 'mean' comments. If they think he's mean, they should mean Honey! **

**Hmm...**

**I'm not sure about the way Drakken and Shego turned out. I'm sure Drakken would never kiss a teenager just to make Shego jealous! And Shego acts a little dumb and aggressive... Well, it turned out okay, I guess.**

**Thanks**

**And now, most important of all... ****Thank you! ****I love the fact people actually read this! And I think I had lots of reviews! (42!) That's huge. (To me...) **

**Special thanks to Omnifighter1 for the grammar tips and adding my story to favorites, CajunBear73, acosta perez jose ramiro and savingkp 'cause of the many, MANY reviews! **

**Oh and of course everyone who just reads it! **

**:)**

**Lots of Love**


End file.
